Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop
by One Who Hunts
Summary: Scorpius' love for one certain coffee shop might just be linked to a girl. Her name, you ask? Rose Weasley. Yeah, sure, he loved her. Although he's having a hard time admitting that to himself, let alone her. Not like he ever would...right? *songfic*


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter....but...can I own the coffee shop? Oh, i dont know. I also do not own the song Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop. Landon Pigg does.:(**

**a/n: oh, i do love this song. I have no clue why I wrote this about Rose and Scorpius. Huh...maybe I'm more obsessed with them then Ron and Hermione! Pshhh, please. Oh! and this is the song from that on phone commercial:) YAY! PHONES!****

* * *

**

**...Falling in love at a coffee shop...**

***songfic***

_**I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you...**_

Ok. Maybe it was true. Scorpius Malfoy might have fallen in love with Rose Weasley. Maybe! His friends always said that he had fallen in love with her. Scorpius just wasn't sure. Not at all.

_**Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you...**_

Sure. He did have a small crush on her. That didn't mean he loved her. The sucky thing was, there was always that chance. That abnormally humungo chance. Come to think of it, he didn't have a small crush on her. No, he loved everything about her. Her hair, her mouth, her eyes. Oh, her eyes.

_**I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down...**_

Scorpius would always stare at her. Always. When she wasn't looking at him, he would look to see where she was looking at. To the exact spot.

_**I want to come too...**_

Scorpius always wanted to be in her eyes. Whenever she was looking at some random spot, he wished he was standing there. In full view. Maybe she'd notice him.

_**No one understands me quite like you do...**_

Sure, they were friends. Good friends. Oh forget it, they were the type of friends that if you had a mental breakdown, the other would know why without asking. That good of friends. No one really got Scorpius like Rose did_._

_**Through all the shadowy corners of me...**_

Rose knew things about Scorpius that no one knew. Scorpius wasn't sure if she knew that no one else did, but hey, who cares? She knew things from "I hate my father." to "I don't think there's one girl here who likes me." Yeah, that was a big one.

_**I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much, all of the while I never knew...**_

Ahh coffee. Scorpius loved this place so much. He never really knew why he did. A voice would always pester him, telling him it was because Rose was always here.

_**I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you...**_

OK, now Scorpius was considering loving Rose. He was completely unaware of his real feelings, sure, but hey, at least he was acually considering it.

_**Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you...**_

He was so confused it wasn't funny. _Maybe, just maybe I love her. I just don't know_. That was the same thought that kept running through his mind like a broken record. His friends always said it was because he fell so hard over her, he messed up his brain.

_**I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine...**_

They would always sit together under a tree near the Black Lake. She would normally stare right into the lake. Her eyes sparkeling. They were a beautiful crystal blue, like her fathers, or so she says.

_**Now I'm shining too...**_

"Hey, Scorpius?" Rose asked him once, when they were sitting under that same tree. "Yeah, Rose?" Scorpius replied, anxiose as to what she would say. "I've never noticed how nice your eyes look, really...what's the word? Sparkley." She said. _Oh. My. Slytherin. She noticed me!_ Yeah, he knew he sounded like a first year obsessing over his crush, but, eh, he's Scorpius.

_**Because, oh, because I've fallen quite hard over you...**_

Maybe it took him 7 years to figure it out, but, at least he did. He wasn't afraid to admit he loved Rose. Well...he was afraid to admit it to her. Though, maybe he will one day.

_**If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know, If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone...  
**_

Rose had a boyfriend. A boyfriend?! It wasn't fair. Well..it wasn't to Scorpius. He had worked so hard to admit to himself he loved her. Now he can't have her. "Hey! Scorpius!" a Ravenclaw girl shouted at him. "What?" he asked, covering up the annoyence and jelousy in his voice. "I was just wondering, if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend," she said shyly. "Sorry, I can't, I have plans to do somthing with my friends." Lie. "Oh. OK." she said, then walked off.

_**I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much...**_

_Oh, yes, Scorpius. Turn to the coffee shop for your hormonal problems._ He couldn't get that pestering voice to SHUT UP! Sure he stood up a girl because he'd rather have Rose then anyone else, and sure she had a boyfriend, but it wasn't the coffee shops fault. He still loved it.

_**All of the while I never knew, all of the while, all of the while, it was you....**_

Just then, Rose walked in. Everything in Scorpius' mind went beserk, and one thought came into his mind. _She's the reason why you love it here_. Then, that voice came in _Finally! God, what have I been telling you?_ Scorpius laughed at his thoughts, not noticing Rose sit next to him, until she called his name. "Oh, hi Rose," he said, doing a poor job of hiding his sadness. "Scorpius whats wrong?" Crap. Would he tell her? "Your boyfriends the problem. I don't like him. Wanna know why? Because, for God's sake, Rose, I love you!" _Wait...what did you just say?_ was what that voice was saying. "Uh...." he said, pretending he never said that. Rose laughed. "He's not my boyfriend anymore, I dumped him, and I came here to tell you that I loved you," she said smiling. Scorpius eyes widened. Not even realizing what he was doing, he kissed her. When he collected his thoughts, one stray one decided to say somthing: _Thank you, oh thank you, coffee shop!_

* * *

Okkk..you see that little button down there, click it. You know you love buttons. CLICK IT!;)


End file.
